plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 17 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 17. |-|Normal mode= In Normal mode, the player has to beat the zombies at Level 1. Neon Mixtape Tour |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |Plant = |Zombie = |FR = A star |NR = Coins |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |before = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 16 (Chinese version) |after = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 18 (Chinese version)}} Difficulty This level is pretty easy, as it showcases the Cattail. Despite the presence of Breakdancer Zombie, his ability isn't too worrying. However, what is worrying is Punk Zombie and Hair Metal Gargantuar, so the player should be cautious when dealing with them. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = is available. |zombie3 = 3 3 |note3 = Rap plays. is available. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 1 5 3 1 5 |zombie5 = 2 4 3 |note5 = Punk plays. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 3 1 5 |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = 3 1 3 5 |note7 = Rap plays. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 2 4 2 4 |note8 = is available. |zombie9 = 1 5 1 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 2 4 |note10 = Punk plays. |zombie11 = 3 1 3 5 |zombie12 = 1 3 5 |note12 = Final wave. }} Strategies *Start off by planting Puff-shrooms and Infi-nuts. *As Cattails start to appear, start planting them. Plant them on the first two columns. *When punk starts to play, use plant food on Infi-nut to prevent Punk Zombies from going further. *Hurrikale starts appearing later into the game, save them for Hair Metal Gargantuar. *Finally, when Hair Metal Gargantuar appears, use Puff-shrooms to stall them. Note that the punk jam continues to play, so they move twice as fast. To counter the speed boost, use Hurrikales on them. Gallery NMTC-17 by WeebishlyDone.png|By |-|Hard mode= In hard mode, the player has to defeat leveled-up zombies. Neon Mixtape Tour |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |Plant = |Zombie = ~ : |FR = Two stars, golden chest |NR = Coins |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |before = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 16 (Chinese version) |after = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 18 (Chinese version)}} Difficulty While Cattail is powerful, even at level 1, you can only start planting them once the 4th wave of zombies appear. This means that the player should upgrade Infi-nut and Puff-shroom to deal with the first three waves of zombies. Strategies *Do as what you did in normal mode, but with a few adjustments: **An upgraded Cattail has an increased chance of shooting a missile that can insta-kill zombies. **Infi-nuts regenerate health faster, providing for more defense when needed. Having a costume could help as it makes two layers of force fields. How would you rate Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 17 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Special Delivery Category:Special Delivery (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Levels with two flags